oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Witch's House
Details Walkthrough Getting started First of all make your way to Taverly and look for a boy near the east entranceto Taverly walking along the hedges. He'll be crying, so ask him what's the matter. He shall say he kicked his ball over the hedge and into the garden. He says the witch living in the house has taken the ball and put it in the shed. The boy wants you to give it back to him. Say to him you'll see what you can do. Breaking in Make your way around the hedge to come to the door of the house, you'll find it is locked. The door key is under the first pot to your left. Go inside, then take the diary on the table. Read all of it. Getting to the garden Now go downstairs and then into the basement. If you don't already have gloves, seach the boxes. (it may take a few dozen trys). While wearing your leather gloves go through the gate and search the cupboard for the magnet. Then go back upstairs and into the little room with the door that leads to garden and drop your cheese. Suddenly a mouse will come out, use the magnet on the mouse and it will unlock the door. Be quick, the mouse will go away after a while. Getting past the witch Once you are in the garden you will see the witch walking up and down the middle. The trick is to use the hedges so she won't see you! If she does she will teleport you outside of the house, and you will have to go in again. Make your way all the way around until you reach the fountain. Do not cross the garden behind her back, she will turn around and teleport you away anyway! Search around the sides of the fountain and you will find the key to the shed. This may take several attempts. Note: You won't be able to find the key unless you read the whole diary. Witch's experiment Make your way to the shed and use the key on it. Do not take the ball. If you do, your combat stats will be decreased. Attack the Witch's Experiment. Each time you kill the experiment, it changes to a stronger form. You will have to kill the experiment a total of four times before it is eventually defeated, the first stage being a Odd Experiment (level 19), then a Spide (level 30), then a Bear (level 42) and finally a Wolf (level 53). If you flee during the battle you will have to start again. Once you have killed the experiment in all of its forms, take the ball and head out. As before, do not let the witch see you or she will teleport you outside and you will lose the ball. *If you get caught once you have the ball, you will be teleported out and lose the ball. *If you are caught you won't need to get the key from the fountain again. Finally, after escaping the house with the ball, give it back to the boy to complete the quest. Reward *4 Quest points *6,325 Hitpoints experience. Category:Quests